Fight for the Prize
by ILoveNeil
Summary: James and Juliet have a bet to see who will give in to temptation first. Who'll end up victorious?


_**Random one-shot I came up with. Enjoy and please review, I love hearing from you! :)**_

"James, that shirt is filthy." Juliet chided, motioning toward his chest before grabbing a clean shirt from the pile of freshly washed clothes and throwing it to him, "You've shot polar bears, been tasered, and traveled through time-it shouldn't be much of a challenge to wear something clean once in a while."

"Didn't know you were such a neat freak, Howie Mandel." He quipped, stripping off the dirty piece of clothing, "I didn't know better, I'd say ya' just wanna see me shirtless."

She rolled her eyes, "We go swimming every single day. I see you shirtless all the time."

"Yeah, guess ya' just can't get enough, huh?" He returned, wagging his eyebrows, before throwing on the new shirt.

"Unfortunately for you, I prefer brains over looks."

He looked insulted, "I'm plenty smart."

"Your shirt's on backwards, James."

"Yeah, Jin, I think it's safe to say I got this one in the bag." They suddenly heard Miles laugh from his seat on the couch.

The Korean shook his head in disagreement, "No. I will win."

"Don't tell me you two are betting again?" Juliet sighed, walking over to the pair, "I thought we established you were banned from that after the whole 'who can drink the most wine' incident."

James plopped down on the couch while starting to chuckle, "Ah, the unforgettable night Miles blacked out an' we put Jules' eyeshadow an' lipstick on 'em." He paused, "S'what's the bet this time 'round?"

"We tell?" Jin asked, turning towards Miles and when he shrugged, Jin explained, "Bet is who give in first."

"What do you mean, _give in_?" Juliet inquired.

"Alright. You two clearly want each other." Miles explained, motioning between James and Juliet, "And it's only a matter of time before you get together. So we're betting on who comes on to who." He shrugged,

"I got dibs on Juliet."

"And I pick Jim." Jin chirped up, looking back and fourth between the James and Juliet. He was full heartedly expecting them to get angry, get defensive-anything but what they actually did.

"I'm with Miles." James chimed in, looking at Juliet, "Darlin', you're strong willed. But there ain't no way I'd crack 'fore you."

"I beg to differ." She laughed in disbelief, "I have way more self control than the three of you boys combined."

"Even so, what gal can resist these muscles?" He asked, flexing his arm in front of her face. She pushed his arm away, rolling her eyes slightly, and Miles raised his eyebrows, "You guys want in?"

"On the bet?" A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "Absolutely...That is, if James is up for it."

"'Course I am, darlin'." He grinned, "But I'll have you know, I ain't never lost a bet in my life."

"Oh, really?" She smirked, "Because a little birdie told me you once lost nickname privileges for a week."

He rolled his eyes, "Damn know it all..."

* * *

"James!" He heard Juliet call from inside of the bathroom they shared later that day, "James, do you have a second?"

"Whadda ya' want?" He hollered back, approaching the door.

"I forgot my towel. Can you get one out of the linen closet and bring it to me?"

He did as asked and grabbed a towel for her while saying, "I ain't no errand boy, hope ya' remember that. This is a one time deal. Next time, yer outta luck when..." He trailed off as he swung the door open and caught sight of Juliet-sitting in the bathtub-bubbles just up over her chest.

"Here, uh..." He placed the item on the edge of the sink, "I got yer towel."

"Something the matter, James?" She asked innocently, biting down on her lower lip, "Anything you want to tell me? Perhaps just forfeit while you can and save your pride?"

Oh, so she was playing dirty now? Huh, well two could play that game.

"Don't get yer hopes up, sweetheart. Yer not winnin' anytime soon." He stated, practically forcing himself out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"What'sa matter, LaFluer?" Miles asked as he watched James rush out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"She's a lil' cheater, that's whatsa matter." He growled out, "Bet t'was yer idea too, wasn't it? Ya' like to see me suffer."

"Hey, wasn't me." He said, putting his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm on _your _side, remember? I bet Jin a whole months dish duty on this one." He paused to raise an eyebrow and asked curiously, "Why? What'd Jules end up doing? How'd she cheat?"

"She's in the damn tub with all bubbles and no clothes and-" He paused to grab Miles by the collar as he bolted for the door, "Hold it, hoss. Where ya' think _you're _goin'?"

"I think it in no way effects the bet if _I _get an eyeful of _au naturel _Juliet."

James rolled his eyes, "I gotta better idea, pee wee herman-an' this one don't involve Jules kickin' yer ass all across the damn island. Now sit down an' help me come up with a way to win this bet."

* * *

"Work was torture today." Juliet sighed once she walked through the door the next day, "I'm beat."

"Yeah? Yer in luck, 'cause I was just tellin' Miles here how I haveta' work on my back rubbin' skills." James drawled out, "Although don't know how they'd get much better. I'm a massagin' master."

"No thanks, I'm good." She stated plainly, "I know what you're trying to do."

He shrugged, "Ah, I see. Ya' know an' ya' don't think ya' can handle it."

"I can handle _anything_." She shot back, slumping into the chair beside him so that he could showcase his so-called skills. He brought his hands to her shoulders and began to rub, and she instantly melted at his touch. She let out a small sigh, letting down her guard for a moment as his warm hands grasped her shoulders, and for a split second thought she'd be giving in shortly and the bet would be over. However, _somehow_, she managed to compose herself and before she knew it the back rub was over. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as his hands left her back-thank God that was over.

James simultaneously let his hands fall to his side with a sigh. He could've sworn he had her with this damn backrub thing but instead it had only made him want her more. The way her soft, delicate skin felt against his, the way she smelled-even the way she'd breath was addicting. Damn, this plan was backfiring.

* * *

"Howdy Jules." James greeted as he stiffly walked into the kitchen a few hours later, an unsure look plastered across his face, "Whatcha up to?"

"Just finishing up dinner." She said casually, motioning for him to come into the kitchen, "Here, I want you to try this."

He did as was instructed, slowly making his way over to the blonde and she reached out a wooden spoon and held it to his mouth.

"Well...? Aren't you going to try it?" She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows, "Now I know I'm not as good a chef as Jin but it's not going to kill you-as unfortunate as that may be."

She smirked and he stood frozen for a moment before opening his mouth to sample the food.

"I don't know what the hell this is." He said after swallowing, "But it's damn good."

She grinned, satisfied, before noticing a smudge of sauce on his lip and casually leaned in closer to him and wiped it off with her fingertip.

"Nuh-uh, stop right there, sweetheart." He said suddenly, swatting her hand away, "Not gonna work. I know what you're trying to do."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion, "What-do you think I...I'm not trying to do anything." She paused to run her fingers through her hair and sighed, "Yes, yesterday I may have attempted to win the bet and that was-that was childish. But I don't want you to go around thinking my every move is to get you to lose."

"Right. Sorry 'bout that. I-" He began halfheartedly, and was thankfully saved by the harsh sound of knocking on the front door.

James made his way over to and swung open the door, only to see an angry looking Phil staring back at him, "Howdy Phil, whatcha comin' over at this time a' day fer?"

"I'm here for Juliet. Her and her little motor pool buddies have been working on my van for a week and still haven't gotten it fixed. Now where is she?"

"She ain't home."

"Yeah? Well where is she? I need to talk to her." He snapped annoyedly, "I need to fill her in on the fact that looks aren't going to get you everywhere. If she thinks that pretty little face of hers is going to make up for the fact my van is missing then she's dead wrong. So where is she?"

"Don't matter where she is. 'Cause you ain't tellin' her nothin', ya got that? She's been awful busy lately so t'wouldn't surprise me if yer precious van's not on the top a' her to-do list." He drawled out, "Now yer gonna go back to watchin' those security monitors an' if ya' complain again, then ya' might never get that van back."

Phil narrowed his eyes but knew better than to argue with the boss, so simply asked, "How am I supposed to get around?"

"Ride a damn bike. Ya' need the exercise anyways." He retorted, and with that, he brutally slammed the door before heading back to the kitchen.

"James. I thought we said no more cheating." Juliet said with her arms folded as she spun around to face him.

"Whatcha mean?"

"You-yelling at Phil, defending me." She cleared up in annoyance, looking at him with her head tilted.

"Wait a sec'." He let out a laugh, "You tellin' me screamin my lungs out atta jackass's a turn on fer you?"

"What? I didn't mean-I thought-" She stuttered, and after a moment of awkward silence, she decided, "You know, I think I'm going to head over to Amy's."

"Yeah, an' I'mma go see what that psycho Phil's up to. Make sure he's not killin' nobody."

* * *

"You two are quite the pair. I've never heard of anything like this. It all seems so silly to me." Amy stated, trying to wrap her brain around the situation after Juliet had explained, "What does it matter who wins?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but James and I-we're just so competitive. Neither of us like to lose."

"I see..." Amy nodded, then said thoughtfully, "Did you ever think that the reason both of you are trying so hard to win is because you just want to be together?"

"Oh, I don't know..."

"I mean, neither one of you are denying the fact that you like one another, so what's the problem?"

"I..." She brought her hand to her mouth, and let out a small laugh, "Maybe you're right..."

"Well then, why don't you go end this silly bet once and for all?"

Juilet nodded, getting up from the table and making her way for the door. However, before she left, she made sure to call over her shoulder, "Thanks Ames."

A good five minutes later, she was standing in front of James, smile plastered across her face. During her walk home she had thought over what she would say to him, and quickly came to the conclusion that less was more-with the two of them, actions always seemed to speak louder than words. However, to her surprise, she didn't have to say a word for once she stepped foot through the door, James began to ramble.

"Jules. Haven't seen ya' all day. Missed ya'." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck, "Ya' know, I was thinkin', an' maybe we should give the whole bet thing a rest. I mean, we both know _I'd _end up winnin' but-"

"You want to put an end to the bet?" She asked in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "As'a now we're officially done tryin' to make each-"

Suddenly, he was cut off when her lips swiftly captured his in a passionate, amorous kiss. His breath hitched as she unexpectedly closed the gap between them and his heart raced with excitement. When they pulled apart a few seconds later, Juliet breathed out, "Good thing. Because I hate losing."

"Wait-that mean's ya' were gonna..."

She nodded, "I was just coming over here to admit you were the winner. But since you called off the bet..."

"Damn it." He grumbled, "I woulda won."

"But you didn't." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, "So no trophy, prize, or bragging rights for you." She shrugged and chuckled, "Sorry, James."

_'Yer wrong there, Blondie.'_ He thought with a grin, _'I get to be with you, an' that's the best damn prize I coulda ever won.'_


End file.
